Come and Take These Tears Away
by ASummerBreeze
Summary: The Doctor is grieving the loss of his latest companions when someone breaks into the Tardis somehow. And they look a lot like Rose Tyler. Warning, adult content. Read at your own risk.


Come and Take These Tears Away

AN- A small "I wish" reunion between the 11th Doctor and Rose. Set after Amy and Rory leave in the next couple of weeks. No hate for the next companion at all, I just had a decent idea for a steamy scene between them. It's a little choppy, I had a hard time making it flow but I hope someone likes it anyhow!

* * *

For some reason, it always ends with the Doctor in the Tardis. He loses them, all of them, eventually, and he grieves, and then he turns around and…BAM.

Today was no different. The old girl was silent, and still, barely pulsing with her own life. And by then, he had been broken beyond repair. They're gone, after the years they spent with him, and it's become that day that he had to take Rose back and give her Handy, when he had to wipe Donna's memories and leave her with her family. Or the day he met Donna, when Rose was gone and all he had was her jacket and the emptiness of not being able to say what he knew she so desperately wanted to hear.

Amy and Rory have left a dozen things in the Tardis to remind him of them, and he touched her hair clips and his deodorant tenderly before he became aware of another living being in the Tardis. In the hall, then in a room. Rose's room.

It'd been untouched by time or guests, in fact, it was the only locked room on the Tardis. And creeping into the hall to look at the open door, his hearts beat harder than ever before, wondering what great monster was disturbing her peace and ransacking his ship. He walked into the room slowly, silently, and froze no more than one pace inside the door at the sight of her, with her back to him and her hands gingerly touching the covers.

Rose turned, and he stared, and her beautiful face burst into a smile. "Doctor."

"Why have you taken her face? Why are you in her _things_?" He stormed into the room and ushered her out, slamming the door shut. "I'm tired of fighting. I'm old, I'm tired, and I keep getting people killed so please just show me your natural form and leave!"

Clearly taken aback, she immediately froze up, her eyes shimmering with tears, her skin clammy and pale. "It's really me. Don't you know, me, Doctor? Don't you recognize me?"

He moved past to the console room and his voice is a whimper. "Go away, I said."

She pursued him, never one to give up, especially where he was concerned and she spun him with a surprisingly strong movement, nearly backing down at the glare he presented her with. Nearly. "Listen you, I could have destroyed the universe to get to you today. I left everyone behind to see you, and you're going to give me the time of day, yeah?"

Her frustrated expression is almost convincing, and he almost gives in, but it just doesn't sit well. Because if Torchwood had given her this kind of power, they would have sent her with the intention of bringing her back. She wouldn't have been strong enough to take leaving him after everything they had been through. "Why would you come back? Why? There's no reason for Rose to come back, she had me there. And her family."

"You're thick in this body, aren't you?" Her frown has softened and he realized that he was backed up against the console. "I _love_ you, you silly, daft man. No copy of you changes that." Reaching up to cup his face, she stood on tiptoe to kiss him. It was warm, and gentle at first, but she made a small sound and pulled his lower lip between hers, deepening the kiss. He tilted his head instinctively and reached up to cup the back of her head, tears falling from his eyes onto her face.

Rose sensed his pain, his loss, and swallowed as much of it as she could. There wasn't a lot she could do about his agony, but there was a sizzle under it all that left her out of breath, and when the kiss broke at last, the Doctor had fire in his eyes. She gasped when he launched himself at her, and he backed her up against the doors of the Tardis, locked to prevent intruders like herself from entering the way she hadn't. But it left her defenseless as he swept down to cover her mouth with his again, his hands gripping her shoulders.

Their mouths moved in perfect unison for a long while, until they were too swollen to continue without a break, and that was no bother for him. As she caught her breath, he dipped his face into the warm curve of her neck, kissing and suckling her skin there, making her cry out in surprise and delight as her spine burned and her nerves tingled, her body responding more beautifully than he ever could have dreamed.

"Doctor," She murmured, arching into his touch, her hands grasping his back firmly to keep herself from falling over.

"Shhh," He chastised, his own hands slipping under the cotton of her t-shirt to the smooth, warm expanse of her belly. Rose shivered, provoking a pang of desire from him, and he dropped his hand from her skin to grab the bottom of the shirt and pulled it off of her, tossing it into the corner of the Tardis. They met for another heated kiss, and he slipped his hand now to cup her breast, still snugly settled in a polka dotted bra.

Rose made a sound that he didn't have a word for, in any language, and he pressed the beginning of his desire against her hip, earning a little wiggle from her, teasing him. She had to be real. This had to be her, because in all of his time traveling with humans, he hadn't reacted so quickly and strongly as he did when it came to her. And yet, it didn't matter. Right now he wasn't thinking about the loss of his friends, he was thinking about the woman driving him mad. She had always driven him mad. That was enough.

Rose's fingers were tangled in his bowtie, and it came open for her like she knew the code to a safe. Silk threaded between her digits, and she moaned at the cool feel of it. He caught her mouth in a hungry kiss before she could make a smartass remark about it, and he only realized she had unbuttoned his shirt when he felt her running her hands over his chest, lightly smoothing the soft little tufts of hair there. He broke the kiss to look at her, and she looked at him, studying the features of this New New New Doctor. The thick mess of hair on his head and the startling color of his eyes.

And he cursed himself, mentally, for responding to her this way. Sex was something he had not had a terrible amount of interest in, in the last several hundred years. Not since before his initial exile from Gallifrey. That wasn't to say he hadn't had sex since his wife, but the animalistic need, "heat", that was something he had not felt in a long time. Looking at the swell of her breasts and the dip of her hipbones into her jeans, the beginning of the curve of her very womanhood, he suddenly remembered what it felt like to choose a mate that you were interested in propagating with. It was different back home. Woman didn't wear things like this to entice Lords.

Rose noticed the intense look on his face, and it was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. Suddenly, his fingers went back to her belly, and then dipped into the waist band of her jeans, slipping to stroke over her folds, testing her dampness. Foreplay be damned, she knew he meant business now. He yanked her jeans off to her ankles, and didn't bother removing them any more. She had just reached to open up his pants, thinking she might explore him back, but he shimmied them down just around his knees and lifted her from where he had backed her into the door.

He set her on the Tardis console a bit roughly, but not enough to hurt her. His hands snaked under her knees and pulled her down front and center, and she felt a pang of desire run through her. He really wasn't going to hold back. His eyes were glazed over and his erection looked painful, but he didn't react to it. One more kiss, his hands threading through blonde strands and his teeth nipped at her lips, making her gasp his name. "I need you," He told her, still too goddamn polite to just enter without knocking.

Rose responded by reaching to touch his face and kissed him again and he growled low in his throat. Grabbing her hips, he held her still and thrust into her roughly, making her cry out in pleasure. He was truly the eleventh wonder of the world. There was no awkward pause where he thought she might "need to adjust", and he wasn't chatty about it. He drew back and began pumping inside of her in a steady, satisfying rhythm. He sped up a bit after a couple of quick minutes of them just panting and meeting one another's pace, and Rose moaned and laid back more against the controls, spreading her wonderful body out for him to gaze at.

He muttered something as he looked at her and leaned ahead to kiss her skin, arching up further into her to provoke a reaction. Her eyes snapped open and she thrust back against him, reaching to touch where he was joined with her, trying to bring the sensation back, but only he was able to recreate it when he moved just the right way inside of her. Still, she was young, and tight, and her wet heat was enough to drive him insane. He wasn't going to manage to last long.

So he pulled her to sit up and kissed her hard, his hips pumping frantically into her until he hit that blissful moment where the he saw the whites of his own eyes and yelled in approval, shuddering as he spread his seed inside of her. No sooner had his penis stopped throbbing than he realized his orgasm had sent her over, and she was pulsing around him, drawing his semen up into her womb. The wonder of the human female anatomy at it's best.

Panting, sweaty, and starting to cramp from the way their clothes had been left, he had no choice but to withdraw and kick his pants more fully away, and yanked hers off as well, lifting her to set her onto her feet. She didn't change, she didn't disappear. She was still Rose, and she glanced up at him with a mischievous little smirk. "I suppose I can take that as you having missed me as well?"

"I hope you don't expect for me to let you go anywhere after that," He muttered, wiping some sweat from his brow. "Come, we're a mess. Let's have a shower." He could grill her on how she had gotten there and what her plans were later, right now he was too relieved to have her there just then to even care.


End file.
